One in a million
by Kikyo56
Summary: Those who have come in contact with a shinigami in the past or have touch the Death Note before will have the power to defy the Death Note if it is ever used on them.
1. The one

Those who have come in contact with a shinigami in the past or have touch the Death Note before will have the power to defy the Death Note if it is ever used on them. However, unless the person spiritual powers are great, it shouldn't matter.

"What!?" He screamed, throwing a book across the room. Ryuk stared at him, completely unaffected by his anger. Light flipped the pages of the book, most of it already full. He glared and looked for the name Misora Naomi, but to no avail. "Ryuk!" He screamed running towards the shinigami, flaring with anger. Ryku laughed and looked at him. "What are the odds she was going to fit that one in a million chance?" He asked biting down on another apple. "You should have told me!" Light screamed, standing over Ryku who lay casually on his bed, his head leaning on his hand. "I'm not on your side or-" "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT!" He yelled, rushing towards the stairs. Ryuk rolled it over in his mind, should he have told him? Nan, he didn't pick a side before and he isn't about to now. 

Light opened the notebook, writing the woman's name over and over again. At first it stayed, for minutes it stay there, the ink didn't disappear. He thought he won, but like before it the ink became brighter before finally fading into white. "Damn it! What am I suppose to do?!" He yelled, turning to Ryuk who had his eye closed, he only opened one with Lights voice. "I dunno" He said, laying on the bed, covering his eyes with his massive hands.

Light tapped a pen on his desk, thinking deeply. 'I don't know where she is, but my check shows she isn't in my notebook and her name isn't staying in it when I write it, and Ryuk told me there is a small chance she didn't die from the notebook, that she was still somewhere out there. So does that mean I go out there and find her? She could be anywhere, and I can't start up an investigation that's been dead for so long, it would seem strange' Light thought, his fingers curled around his chin. 'Damn… I bet L would feel insulted right now'.

--

I sat in the no bedroom apartment, staring off into space. I had to go tell people what I know, but I was scared. Kira was so young, he looked so trust worthy. Light was his first name, but was Yagimi… was that his last? I didn't want to walk outside to use a pay phone, in fear I would see him, and I didn't want to go near the police station, my fear ten times worse there. I wish I had something in this room, but I was locked up and in the basement, keeping myself from doing anything that could mean harm.

I was brought food with no forks, everything serve on a paper plate. I still think about it day and night, suicide. I wish I was stronger, I don't know why I feel this way. No wait, that's a lie, I know why I feel this way, Kira. He did all this, he made me want to kill myself, and he can kill people by other means then heart attacks. So I'm in a battle with him, when is it going to end? I could strangle myself, with my own two hands. All I have to do is… No!

The door creaks open and my landlord enters, bringing food with him. "Naomi-chan, I'm going to call the police, you can't keep living like this. I know I'm your friend, but…" He trails off, putting the food down. The plan worked, I knew he was going to call for help sooner or later, that was the only thing a friend would do. I scream 'NO' at the top of my lungs, my shriek high pitched and ear pricing , if he was really going to call the cops he would have already done so, meaning he was hesitating. He jumped and closes the door behind him, yelling that he is calling the cops. I rush to the food, gobbling down every bite before me, enjoying it as much as a dying woman can. Kira must have made my time of death years away, making me torture myself for actually trying to take him down.

I throw my head into my hands, tears falling from my eyes. In the distance I think I can hear police cars, but maybe it's just my mind. Suddenly my world has started to become blurry, my eyes heavy and I'm yawning beyond control. I try to stand up but my arms weigh at least twenty pounds each, and my legs more. I look around at the completely empty apartment with no windows and gray wallpaper, it's a high-class jail. I hug the walls, trying not to fall asleep, trying to keep standing. Now I know I hear police sirens outside, I can hear the sudden stop of rubber on concrete. I hear voices, I turn my gaze to where the door is suppose to be but I can only see a blur.

"How is she still standing!?" I hear the landlord yell, and I feel hands grabbing me, taking me away. "Where am I going?" I ask and they turn to each other. One of them mutters something I can't hear, somehow I'm still awake, but my eyes are closed. "The police station for now". "NO!" I yell and try and fight them off. I need someone to take me there, someone to make me go there, I would have never been able to on my own.

--

"Light, we found Raye's fiancee!" One of the unimportant polices of many yell, Light's eyes opening wide with surprise. 'How nice' He thought, standing as she is hauled into the room. She fights as hard as she can, but its useless, she is weak compared to the two police officers. She is screaming, her eyes closed hard in fear, she didn't even know Light stood before her. She is thrown on to a chair and like she has been kidnapped, she is tied to it. She opens her eyes finally, suddenly she stops fighting back and cannot move, she shakes a little but she is frozen in fear. "You…" She mutters, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She is injected with something, but even as they put a needle in her she doesn't fight back, she can't. Light nods towards the police who leave the room at his cue. Light leans on his desk, staring at her.

"Long time no see," He says, and she suddenly slumps down, falling forward. He catches her, pushed her upwards again, "No use trying to fake a fainting". She gasps, and shudders at how he was able to see past her. "Naomi" He says and she doesn't reply, biting her lip in terror.


	2. The plan

The person who had come in contact with a shinigami and is no longer talking to that shinigami shall not remember anything about the encounter, unless the person touches their Death Note again. If they touch another notebook, they shall remember everything but the shinigami.

I sat in the hard wood chair, unable to really do much of anything. I was still able to move a little but whatever they had given me took all my strength; I bet I couldn't even stand right now. He crossed his arms, studying me. "Naomi" He breathed, sighing a little. He tapped my shoulder, and I tried to fidget away, useless. "You killed Raye!" I yelled, tearing up again. He smiled at me, grinning with satisfaction. I wanted to kill him where he stood, all the fear in me before had left and now replaced with anger. He ruined my life, and for what reason? Too kill the innocent, to murder them in cold blood with filthy hands, that's why my love died, and in the end I will die. "You are a sick human being" I spat, and he didn't reply, why so silent?

Ryuk flew behind him, staring at the girl with more interest then normal. 'Wow Light, she's scared. But how you going to kill her? She'll tell the police all she knows, then some and with all that L said, you'll be arrested in no time, regardless of your place here' Ryuk said, flapping his wings to keep afloat. 'That's true, and I can't kill her here, they'd know it was me. I have to silence her, someway'. Light makes his way to his desk, pulling out the Death Note, smiling at Ryuk. "You killed Raye didn't you!?" She yelled and Light stopped, still not saying anything. In some cases, the best way to get a confession, or to drive them insane, from a person was to simply not reply at all. "Answer me! NOW!" She screamed, making the chair jump up and down.

He neared me, and tapped a black notebook on my cheek, and suddenly I couldn't see anything. "What did you do?" I said, and it all comes rushing back. I can see myself picking up a notebook, writing a name in it and shuddering. Raye stands beside me, and I'm looking downwards to a bloody victim. I cause that person's death. I shudder and looked up to see a monster, but I don't scream. I just stared, as if its all happened before. I used a Death Note once, and Raye was the investigator working at the crime scene. "See this scary monster?" He asked, pointing behind him "His name is Ryuk. If you tell anyone what happened, or what I said, I will get him to torture you. Day and night, I have no remorse" He said and threw the book on the table.

Light tapped the button on his desk and two policemen came and untied Naomi, taking her away. Ryuk laughed "Wow Light, you think I'm that scary?" Light drummed his fingers on the desk, staring at the door. "Ryuk, go visit her nightly in her cell, you don't have to do anything but just make sure she sees you" Light muttered and walked to the other side of his desk, falling into this chair. 'She better not say anything, she was pretty drugged up before she came here so she wouldn't have said anything on the ride over, and she put just a little bit more in her so she is probably to scared for word thanks to Ryuk, which means she won't talk because of it. I'll take care of her in another way soon enough, but I can't kill her off too soon or the police will suspect something is wrong' He thought to himself, leaning on his hand.

--

I sat in the cell, staring at the stonewalls and the police officers before me. "Why am I still her? What did I do? I should be set free!" I yelled and the police officers looked at each other nervously. "Well, Naomi-san, Light-kun wants you kept her for a few days until we are sure of a few things. Besides, you didn't get anything out of him. Well not enough anyways" The older of the two said, trailing off. I stood up, grabbing the iron bars before me. "You heard him talk about a monster, about keeping my mouth shut! About torturing me!" I screamed and again they exchanged glances. "That's true, but that's not enough to send him to death row like you want, however my unsurpassed trust in Light was shaking with your words that time in the car ride"

"_Please! Do you know Light… Yagami I think his last name is that!" I screamed and the car stopped, but only because we reached a red light. "Yah, we know him, how do you?" One asked, biting into a donut. I pressed my forehead to the metal cage across the seats in front of me, fighting to stay awake. "He told me himself that he was Kira! He tried to kill me!" I snapped, and the cops grunted. "That's a lie, Light-kun is looking for Kira right now, he is fighting him one on one" One said, pulling into a parking lot. "No wait, I'm not lying, I am Naomi, Raye's fiancée! Light killed him! I know it!" I screamed and suddenly toppled over, falling into the door of the car and resting on the back seat._

"_What?" The driver said, turning off the car. "Light took me for a walk outside, and it was during that time he convinced me to tell my real name, then he looked up and said 'I am Kira'. I couldn't think about anything besides killing myself from the second he said those words!" I blinked a trillion times, trying to keep my eyes from closing. "I know he did this to me! I tried to fight him and…" I rested my head down finally, my god did it feel good to give in. My whole body relaxed and I closed my eyes, sleep had won. "Bug me then, I'll get something out of him, please…"_

I was brought before him again, the big resting in my bra, catching everything he would say without fail. This time I wasn't bounded by anything, nor was I drugged. The police took into account what they picked up before and as such continued to bug me, but all we're more then reluctant to do this. I could only remind them of L. "You are Kira" I snapped once we were alone, the room was small and black, but with no two way mirrors or cameras, and the lighting was dim. All I had to do was get him to say yes, to say that he was Kira and he killed Raye. He laughed, sitting across the table in a metal chair, staring at me. "You must think you know me so well, rest assured no one will come to save you. Your mine now, Naomi. I don't want to have any small talk between us, I just want to let enough time pass so that I can't send you back to your little cell" He said, that monster coming from behind the wall to stand beside him.

'I will get you Light'


End file.
